


Life Goes On

by Rennie (erin_lee95)



Series: The Longest Road [2]
Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin_lee95/pseuds/Rennie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this sequel to Redemption Erin's life was going well. At least, until she suddenly blows up at every little thing. Her relationship with Roy is now on the rocks and Erin doesn't know what to do. With the help of Zatanna, can Erin figure out what's going on and who's out to get her? And when she finally does, will that truly be the end of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solitaire

Bored. There's no other way to put it.

I sighed as I sat in the main hall of the Cave in front of the computer. Wally and Artemis were out on a date. Roy was on patrol with Oliver. Conner was working on his bike, M'gann was with J'onn and Dick was checking the systems around the cave. Abby, the lucky freaking duck, was in Atlantis with Kaldur attending the Queen's baby shower. Dick and I had made a special system for Abby that wasn't too bulky and could last for days.

So, while everybody else was having fun, I was playing solitaire. I had one of the most advanced computer systems that even Bill Gates would be jealous of and I was playing solitaire.

How pathetic.

"What are you doing?"

"Holy crap!"

M'gann had appeared behind me suddenly, causing me to fall out of my chair. She helped me up and picked up the chair with her mind.

"Hello, Megan! I forgot you were easily spooked."

I ignored that statement and asked, "Why do you do that? That 'Hello, Megan' thing?"

"It's a long story," said Artemis when she and Wally came in.

"Thank goodness everyone's coming back. I think I just beat the world record for most games of solitaire lost in a three hour period," I said.

"You had one of the most advanced computers in front of you and you played solitaire?" Wally asked. Artemis elbowed him in the stomach.

"Dick was checking the systems so anything fun was out of the question," I explained.

"I know, I'm a fun-sucker," Dick said as he landed feet first in front of us.

"Yup, and I think you took three hours on purpose."

"Of course. Knowing you, you would've hacked into the Pentagon."

"Actually, no," I corrected. "I just got on Bruce's good side, no way am I risking all that hard work. Besides, Pentagon's too cliché. I would've gone more FBI or CIA. Comparing _Criminal Minds_ and the real BAU would've been fun."

Everyone gave me that "what planet are you from?" look. Even M'gann.

"You know," I said to break the silence, "you guys shouldn't judge me considering we're a band of misfits."

"Sorry, Erin," M'gann said. "You're right. We all have things that we do that are considered embarrassing. I re-watch the only season of _Hello, Megan!_ "

"I reread _and_ re-watch _Alice in Wonderland_ ," Artemis admitted.

Dick went next.

"I collect old computer encyclopedias and laugh at the mistakes."

Everyone turned and looked at Wally expectantly.

"I don't do weird things," he said.

Artemis crossed her arms threateningly.

"Okay, okay," Wally threw his hands up. "Sometimes I look at old baby pictures of me dressed up as Flash."

There was a moment of stunned silence, then everyone but Wally bursted with laughter.

"I thought we weren't judging here?" Wally accused over the laughter.

"I'm sorry," I said bent over, trying to breathe.

"Come one, stud muffin," Artemis said, pulling Wally towards the kitchen, "play times over."

"I'm starting to think we're learning too much about each other," Dick said.

"I think it brings the team closer together," I commented.

An idea popped in my hand and I felt dumb for not thinking of it earlier. I started off to the dorm hall.

"Where are you going?" M'gann asked.

"To my room to change into my swimsuit and then to the beach for some alone time," I answered.

"You haven't had enough of that?" Dick asked.

"It's easier to think."


	2. The Beach Again

The water was cold, but it felt good. I was lying on my back, propped up on my elbows. My girl-cut trunks were soaked from the tide that came up to my waist. I had successfully saved my bikini top and red-brown hair from the water. Just the way I liked it.

"You sneak off too much."

I smiled, "I need another skill to add to my list besides 'amazingly talented hacker.'"

Roy slid up behind me. I sat up and leaned against him. He, too, had changed into his swim trunks.

"How come you haven't gone swimming yet?" Roy asked.

I simply said, "My hair."

Roy gave me his mischievous smile and stood up. Then he scooped me up by my waist and ran straight into an oncoming wave.

"I'm going to _kill_ you!" I yelled as I rang out my hair.

"No, you won't," he laughed.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and then broke into a run. I slammed into him and struggled to pull him under. Roy just laughed at my feeble attempt.

"You need to gain muscle mass, Shortie," he teased.

I grimanced at him, but he just laughed at me like I was a two-year-old sticking my tongue out. "How did you get so big? I've never seen you lift a single weight," I growled.

Roy just shrugged. "It builds muscle to shoot arrow after arrow."

"Fine, then." I smiled like the innocent girl I was. "Teach me to shoot." Roy gave me a wary look. "Come on. It would be fun," I pleaded.

Roy shook his head. "No. There's no reason to."

I stared at him, hoping for a "just kidding." It never came.

"Fine," I stormed out of the water, laid out the towel, stretched out, closed my eyes, and pretended to tan. After a minute or two, I heard splashing and the light leaking through my eyelids lowered drastically.

"You're blocking my sun," I growled.

"Erin."

I opened my eyes and sat up, pulling my knees to me. Roy knelt down in front of me.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," he said.

"I just want to learn," I said. "I thought it might be something fun, just you and me. Jeez, I mean, it's not like I'm going to grab a bow and fight alongside you guys. After my experience with Cheshire, I am perfectly fine with being the computer geek hidden safely away in the Cave. You've taught me hand-to-hand combat, how is this any different?"

Roy ran his fingers through his wet hair, making it stand up. "You're right," he sighed. "That was a dumb reaction on my part. Artemis keeps telling me that I need to be more open-minded."

I grabbed his hand with both of mine, rubbing my thumb across his knuckles and looked him in the eye. "Thank you. Abby doesn't believe me when I say you're overprotective. You've trusted me with your secret; it's time to trust me with your skill."

Roy studied my face and then laughed loudly. "You read a book didn't you?"

"What?" I couldn't believe he was on my trail.

"You read a book where a boy showed a girl how to shoot something and it turned romantic." Roy looked me in the eye, but I avoided his gaze. "Am I right?"

I scoffed. "Nooo. That is– I mean– come on. That is absurd."

Roy gave me his knowing look and I broke.

"Fine! Yes, I read a book. There was already tension between them. The girl insisted on being shown how to shoot a pistol and the guy agreed to show her. After the girl showed her talent, they admitted their feelings and had a romantic make out session."

Roy brought his face to mine and said mischievously, "We already have our own little make out session."

I pursed my lips. "Yes, we do, but a certain speedster always interrupts."

Flashes of different times where Wally had interrupted us went through my head. In Roy's room, my room, the gym, and even here on the beach. It was ridiculous. The others had caught us as well, but they were kind enough to just leave. Wally, on the other hand, always had a comment, as if he and Artemis never did the same thing.

"Okay," Roy said. "Oliver is going out of town soon so we'll do it then, at the mansion."

I tried to keep a straight face, but I failed epically. I pulled my face away and landed on my back, holding my gut and laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry," I said between laughs, "it just sounded so wrong."

"You know," Roy said seriously, "I'm starting to rethink some things."

I stopped laughing.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

In all seriousness, Roy said, "Well, at first I wasn't going to throw you back into the water, but now…"

When I figured out what he meant, I said, "Don't you dare!" and started running away from the water. Roy caught me right away and carried me to the water while I screamed and kicked.


	3. Birthday Present

"Atlantis is amazing!" Abby squealed. Abby had just resurfaced an hour before and, of course, she called me right away and we had been on the phone ever since.

"Abby, I'm happy for you, but aren't you forgetting something?" I asked.

She thought about this. "Well, I've described the clothes, the queen, the gifts, the architecture, and the language, so... I don't think so."

"I'll give you a hint," I said. "It happens once a year, every year, on this _exact_ day."

"Erin, I still don't– Oh goodness gracious! I am so sorry! Happy birthday, Erin!" Abby squealed.

I laughed. "Finally! And you call yourself a best friend."

"Oh, shut up," she snapped playfully. "So, how does it feel to join me in the '17 Club?'"

"It feels amazing, especially considering where I am now," I cooed.

"Where are you?" Abby asked excitedly. "Florida? California? England?"

"Nope," I made my lips _pop_ on the "p." "I'm actually right outside my house."

A pause. "I don't get it."

I added a dramatic pause for affect before saying, "I'm. In. My. New. Car!"

There was a short pause, then a loud rush of words.

"Ohmygosh! When did this happen? Who gave it to you? What kind is it?" Abby took a deep breath so she could start breathing again.

I laughed. "Answer one: I got it this morning. Answer two: Oliver did. He called while I was having breakfast, told me happy birthday, and asked me to come downstairs so I can get my present. When I came out of the building, there he was, leaning against the car. I asked 'where's my present?' and he patted the car and said 'right here.' My scream rivaled Black Canary's."

"We've been on the phone for an hour!" Abby yelled. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I tried," I told her. "You kept rambling on about how cute Kaldur looked in his 'fancy clothes.'"

"Oh. Sorry. So, what kind of car is it?"

I smiled widely. "It's a 2012 mustang painted red and black."

"Oh. My. Gosh! So jealous right now! Take me for a ride!" Abby paused. "Wait. Do you even have your license?"

I was offended. "I've had my full license for a year now. And no-can-do on that ride, I'm due for a date with Roy any minute."

"Dang it!" I actually heard her snap in the background. "Say, where are you even going to park that thing?"

I sighed. "For now, it's going to stay at Oliver's. But he bought the abandoned building across the street. It's being renovated as a high security garage. Oliver's even paying the insurance."

Oliver said that I was like a daughter to him. I couldn't count the many times Oliver had thanked me for being there for Roy, even after finding out that he was really clone. Seeing the joy in Oliver's eyes was the only reason I agreed to keep the car.

That and I really did want a car.

"Lucky!" Abby whined. "So, is this really your _first_ date with Roy?"

I sighed, "Yup. This is the first Saturday night that he isn't on patrol, there isn't training, or a mission. Best birthday ever."

"What are you wearing?" she asked.

I looked down at my outfit.

"New jeans, converse, a white tank top, and a green button-down with rolled up sleeves."

Abby snorted. "Wow. You dressed up."

"Roy said not to."

_Tap, tap._

I turned my head to the window and saw Roy leaning against my car.

"I gotta go, Abby. Talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

I rolled down my window and said, "Sorry, but I'm not interested."

"Fine, I'll just find another cute girl to take out."

"Oh, shut up," I said. I tossed him the keys and climbed over to the passenger seat.

"So, where are we going?" I asked when Roy turned on the car.

"The cliché route."


	4. Chapter 4

The little Italian restaurant was completely empty. There was one hostess, who doubled as our waitress, and maybe two chefs in the kitchen.  
After much spaghetti and small talk, I asked, "Did Oliver do this?"  
"Yeah," Roy nodded. "He paid them to stay open only for us."  
"That was sweet of him. I thought that Oliver was going to be out of town."  
"That deal fell through, so there's no reason to."  
"I was twirling noodles on my fork when I suddenly had an idea.  
"Hey, what if we– oops." I had flung my fork in Roy's direction and my food was thrown off and had landed on Roy's face and hair. Stifling a laugh, I said, "I am so sorry."  
Roy picked a noodle out of his hair, examined it, and then with a flick of his wrist, threw the noodle at me. It hit me diagonally across the face.  
"That's it," I growled. "You're on!"  
Handfuls of spaghetti and garlic bread were tossed around the room, hitting furniture, walls, and, rarely, its intended target.  
Ten minutes later, Roy was giving an extra-big tip to the waitress and I was wiping the remaining marinara sauce from my shirt. In the car, we couldn't stop laughing.  
Finally, it died down. I looked over at Roy and leaned across the console. Roy pulled my over onto his lap and rested his hands on my hips. His lips weren't as gentle as they usually were, but more rough with a slight urgency behind them. I liked it.  
I liked it a lot.  
Not to sound too Princess Bride, but all other kisses were left behind by this birthday kiss.  
Roy finally pulled away and set me back down in the passenger seat. I pouted as Roy drove to part two of the date. As he parked the car in the Queen Mansion's driveway, I asked, "Are we having a movie night with Oliver and Dinah or something?"  
Roy laughed. "No, Oliver took Dinah out for the night."  
"So, what are we doing?"  
"You'll see."  
He led me through the main hall and down to the basement. We stopped at a steel door on the far end of the basement. Roy typed in a code and opened the giant door just a crack. He turned around and handed me a red silk scarf.  
"Tie this around your eyes."  
I looked from the scarf, to Roy, and back to the scarf. Reaching out slowly for the scarf, I gave Roy a questioning look.  
When all I could see was black, I heard the door swing open the rest of the way. Roy took my hand and led me into a cold room. Lights turned on. Row by row, from what I heard.  
Without being told, I took off the scarf. As my eyes adjusted, I took in the cement walls and floors. Ropes and pulleys lined the ceiling; flat plaster boards with human silhouettes were on the other side of the room. Only when I saw the rack of bows and quivers full of arrows did I realize where I was.  
A private shooting range.  
Roy had a quiver slung on his shoulder and a black bow, similar to his red one, was in his hand.  
I smiled at him.  
"Oliver had this made for you," Roy said. "He wanted it to be pink; I saved you and talked him out of it."  
"Thank you," I said. "This, and yes, I'm using a cliché, has been the best birthday ever."  
"Well, it's not over yet. Come on over."  
I noticed he was standing in front of a thick green line on the floor, in the lane of the closest board, which was about twenty yards away. Roy handed me the bow and told me to get in what I thought was the "proper firing stance."  
I planted my feet firmly and squared my shoulders. I took an arrow, aligned it on the bow and pulled back on the string.  
"Impressive," Roy muttered. "You've been watching me, haven't you?" he said a little louder.  
"It's hard not to," I joked.  
"Alright, alright," he said, trying to get serious.  
Roy came up behind me and placed his hands on mine. "Relax your outstretched arm," he instructed, "and keep both eyes open. Aim just–"  
"Above the target, because of gravity pulling down on the arrow at negative 9.8 meters per second squared."  
Roy gave me a look.  
"Shut up," I groaned. "We talked about projectile motion in physics, okay?"  
Roy just shook his head. "Just aim as best you can and try to hit the chest bulls-eye."  
I aimed just above the big white dot and let the arrow go."  
It hit right on the bottom edge of the bulls-eye.  
"Boo-yah!" I squealed.  
"I don't believe it," he muttered. Louder he said, Sorry, it's just I didn't think you would take to archery this well."  
"It's okay," I said. "I didn't think I would either. I thought the arrow would hit the back wall."  
"Let's keep going."  
Turns out, that first arrow was beginner's luck. As Roy added pressure and special arrows, my aim got off.  
"You're focusing too much on the physics of the shot," Roy said.  
"I am not!"  
"Yes, you are. I can see your face and you're calculating instead of feeling the shot. I expected that considering that you're a nerd."  
"Better a nerd than a jock," I countered.  
"Says the nerd dating the jock."  
"That's different," I argued.  
"How?" he challenged.  
I almost went to the childish "it just is" route, but I decided to go a different direction.  
I stuck my tongue out at him.  
Still childish, I know, but Roy just does that to me.  
After a bit more training we had a few contests. Roy won 10 out of 12 and I'm pretty sure he gave me those two wins.  
"Well," Roy said, checking his watch, "it's after midnight. Your birthday is officially over."  
"That's okay," I yawned. "I was a good birthday, all thanks to Oliver."  
"Ah-hem."  
"Oh-kay. I guess you helped too."  
Roy rolled his eyes, "Let's just get back to the cave." I kissed Roy on the cheek and went to put up the bow and quiver when Roy shook his head. "You can take it with you. There's a range at the Cave you can use."  
I smiled, "Alrighty, then."  
We left the shooting range and crossed to the other side of the basement. A transporter was in the corner, hidden by the shadows.  
"I need my own transporter at my house. It'd save me a lot of walking."  
"You're so lazy," Roy said as he punched in coordinates.  
"Nah-uh. I exercise my brain by reading."  
Roy laughed and shook his head.  
The transporter kicked on and we went through.


End file.
